


Shiratorizawa Mafia AU

by RedFox28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting, Flashback, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Shiratorizawa, Romance, SemiShira - Freeform, Shiratorizawa, injuries, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox28/pseuds/RedFox28
Summary: “Put it down Tendou. You don’t want to mess with me,” Ushijima informed, pulling out an even bigger gun and pointing it. Tendou’s hand shook and he lowered the gun. “That’s what I thought. Now, get out!” Ushijma shouted.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 28





	Shiratorizawa Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

> Tryna get you guys multiple updates on the weekends now since my weekdays are harder to update on. Hope you enjoy! I liked writing this chapter :) romance and drama, what else you need?

Shirabu’s hair was still damp after having just gotten out of the shower and he was wearing a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants. He glanced at Semi who was still covered in dirt and wore his ripped clothing. They both tensely stepped into the Boss’s office, nervous for what this was about. 

Ushijima was sitting on the front of his desk, his legs crossed, a cigar in his hand, his face as emotionless as usual, giving no clues to the two boys as to why they were summoned into his office. Ushijima cleared his throat then ushered for them to shut the door and they listened. 

“I’m going to ask you a question and I’m going to need you two to answer me  _ honestly _ ,” Ushijma informed. Semi and Shirabu both nodded. “Are you two in a secret relationship?”

At that accusation, Shirabu gaped, his mouth open in utter shock and Semi burst out into a fit of laughing, not able to contain it. Shirabu slapped Semi and then sputtered at Ushijima. 

“W-why would you think that? I literally don’t… I don’t even like him!”

Ushijima frowned. “That’s what I thought but Tendou wanted me to bring it up. My apologies. You two are just pretty close and we were curious. Just follow the rules.”

“We always do,” Semi informed, earning a glare from Ushijima and a cringe from Shirabu. 

“That would be all then,” Ushijima announced. Semi and Shirabu nodded and dismissed themselves from the intense room. 

“Did you notice how the Boss called Tendou ‘Tendou’?” Semi asked eagerly after they left. 

Shirabu was not walking to the sleeping quarters, but rather he was making his way to his office. 

“Where you going?” Semi asked. 

“My office. I don’t feel like going to bed yet,” Shirabu said and Semi nodded. “Where are  _ you _ going?”

“Following you. I’m not ready to go to bed either.” Semi shrugged, earning a scowl from Shirabu. “But did you notice?” Semi asked again. “Something’s up. I can sense it!” 

“You literally need a life, Semi.”

“I have one!” 

“Debatable,” Shirabu insulted as they both entered Shirabu’s office space. 

None of the mafia members’ office areas were as nice as the Boss’s (obviously). Shirabu’s was probably one of the smallest, but the space was filled. One of the walls was backed up to a massive desk and a small chair. On the desk was a gigantic computer and parts of different mechanical devices. On the wall with the desk was a big blueprint for some type of device Shirabu looked like he’d been designing. Another wall was covered in different coding scripts from floor to ceiling. The third wall had a big tv on it, but it looked broken at the moment. The last wall was a massive bookshelf with a small chair next to it. The small amount of floor room in the office space was littered with more mechanical parts and tools. 

“Bu? You want me to help clean up in here sometime?” Semi teased, taking the chair next to the bookcase after having cleared a few books from its surface. 

“No, Semi. My mess has a rhythm to it,” Shirabu informed and Semi chuckled. 

Shirabu picked up a copper knob looking thing and Semi crinkled his nose at whatever the device was. Shirabu fidgeted a bit with it until it cracked open, revealing a screw, which Shirabu took and walked over to his desk and fidgeted with a few other devices. Semi just watched, confused but intrigued. 

“You’re good with your fingers, Shirabu.”

“I know. And um… that’s what she said,” Shirabu said and Semi dropped his jaw.

“Did you just… did you just make a joke? Goddamn!” Semi laughed and Shirabu shook his head, instantly regretting it. 

Shirabu exhaled. “You here for a particular reason or just to watch me work?” 

“Nah, we were in the middle of an  _ extremely _ one-sided conversation so I felt being annoying and chilling in here with you,” Semi mumbled, shrugging. Shirabu pursed his lips and turned away from Semi to fidget with another device. 

“Whatcha working on, Shira?”

“Nothing.”

“C’mon!” Semi begged, walking over to Shirabu. He came up behind Shirabu, pressing his front flesh against Shirabu’s back and whispered, “you trust me, right?” into Shirabu’s ear. Semi grabbed Shirabu’s wrists to stop the other boy from fidgeting nervously. He rested his chin on the other’s shoulder, breathing into the nape of Shirabu’s neck.

Shirabu bit his lip, trying to remember how to breathe in this situation. Shirabu’s face was _so incredibly hot._ This situation was _so incredibly hot._ _Semi_ was _so incredibly hot_. Shirabu wasn’t functioning correctly and he whipped his body around to tell Semi to get off of him. But, as he did so, Semi still grasped Shirabu’s wrists and now Shirabu’s back was against the desk, his face millimeters away from Semi’s. Semi’s leg was positioned directly between Shirabu’s legs and Shirabu’s face was incredibly flushed. 

“W-what do you want, Semi?” Shirabu stammered and Semi just smiled. 

“Nothing you aren’t comfortable with,” Semi answered honestly. Shirabu swallowed. How could this guy be so flirty yet so respectful at the same time?

“I… I want you,” Shirabu whispered. It was so quiet, barely audible. Semi heard it loud and clear, as if it was shouted in the middle of a cave with a massive echo. 

“W-what?” Semi stammered, utterly shocked by the confession. The question was more rhetorical than anything, but he still asked it.

“Fuck,” Shirabu cursed. “Nothing. I’m gonna need you to go, Semi. I wanna finish some work and uh other crap,” Shirabu lied.

Semi knew what he’d heard but he  _ hated _ how Shirabu immediately denied it, not even giving Semi a chance to process it nor confess his feelings to Shirabu as well. Semi scowled but nodded to the boy. 

“Whatever you need, Shira,” Semi whispered, making to leave the office space. 

“Um, Semi, wait,” Shirabu called out gently. 

Semi turned around slowly but was met with the fast, desperate pace of lips crashing into his own. Semi didn’t know what had happened but he clutched the shoulders of the other who’d initiated the kiss to deepen it. 

Shirabu’s lips were sweet, tasting of coconut and honey and vanilla. Semi’s lips tasted like mint and watermelon, refreshing. Semi bit at Shirabu’s lips slightly, just to test the water and Shirabu just kissed him harder. Semi pushed his hands through Shirabu’s hair and Shirabu clutched Semi’s face. 

Both boys pulled away after what felt like an intense eternity. But an intense eternity of pure bliss and Heaven. They were panting and out of breath from the kiss and Semi was beaming, Shirabu flushed. 

“I-I’m sorry, Semi,” Shirabu apologized. “I just… couldn’t stand this anymore. You walking around and openly flirting with me and I just… I just needed to kiss you and tell you that- that I like you, Semi. Like, a lot. And I know we  _ just _ got a talking to from the Boss but… I sort of need you Semi…”

“Fuck the Boss. Actually, let's leave that to Tendou.” Semi winked and Shirabu rolled his eyes. “I like you too, Shirabu,” he said, turning serious. “I just didn’t realize that you actually reciprocated my feelings and I… that kiss was amazing by the way,” Semi said, gently rubbing Shirabu’s flushed cheek. 

“What’s… what’s next?” Shirabu asked after a beat of silence. Semi bit his lip. 

“I don’t think we can do much honestly, except be as normal as possible and ya know, come in here for a make out session every once in a while.” Semi winked. Shirabu rolled his eyes. 

“You’re impossible sometimes, you know that right?”

“Nah, babe. That title belongs to you and you only,” Semi teased. “Goddamn, it’s about time though.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Shirabu asked, striding back to his desk. Semi settled back into the chair in the corner. 

“Shirabu, I’ve liked you for  _ two whole freaking years _ ,” Semi admitted and Shirabu spun around. 

“I’ve only been a part of the group for two… have you liked me since I first joined?”

“Duh,” Semi laughed awkwardly. Shirabu pressed his eyebrows up in utter shock and walked over to the other boy. 

“Damn, it’s about time then, you’re right,” Shirabu said, smiling ever so slightly, giving Semi a gentle peck on the lips. 

“You’re cute,” Semi whispered. 

“You’re annoying.”

“Thanks, Bu. Only for you.”

________________________________

**Flashback to Two Years Ago When Shirabu First Joins the Shiratorizawa Eagles:**

The group only consisted of Semi, Taichi, Yamagata, Reon, Tendou, and Ushijima at this point and they were currently in desperate need of a tech expert who they could trust and rely on for missions. Ushijima had said that he thought he’d found someone and was going to go out and meet them and see if they would be capable of being a part of the group. 

He just arrived back, an evil smile upon his face. “I’d like to introduce our newest member of the Shiratorizawa Eagles, Kenjirō Shirabu, our new tech expert,” Ushijima announced and the timid boy walked in.

Semi fell out of his chair and everyone turned to him and started snickering, the new kid cringing at the awkward event that had just occurred. Semi shot up and started laughing too and apologized, lying and saying that his chair needs to be checked out because he fears it may be broken. 

In reality, he found the new boy incredibly pretty. Sure, he could use a better hair cut but in a weird way, he pulled it off. His hair was coppery and looked so soft and his eyes were a beautiful golden brown and Semi didn’t want to look away from. He was flustered by this new boy. Little did Semi know that the new kid was really just a bratty prick who he would bicker with constantly. 

“Semi-Semi, you’re staring,” Tendou hissed into Semi’s ear and Semi ‘casually’ hit Tendou on the back of the head earning a string of curse words from Tendou. 

After introductions, the Boss asked Semi to show the new kid around the headquarters and to help him get settled into Shirabu’s new office. And Semi did so. They were now unpacking boxes in the office space. 

“It’s small,” Shirabu had said and Semi shrugged. 

“They all are. You can make do though, right?”

“Of course, I’m fully capable,” Shirabu informed and Semi laughed. “Is the Boss always that… intense?”

“Depends. Around Tendou, nope. Around us, yes. When we’re by ourselves, he honestly doesn’t care. As long as you do as you’re told, don’t break any rules or compromise us, and follow the rules around him, he doesn’t really care what we do,” Semi said, placing books alphabetically on Shirabu’s shelves. Shirabu nodded. 

“Okay, um, thanks,” Shirabu said and Semi smiled. 

“Anything for the new kid, Bubu,” Semi teased. “Ooh, can I call you that? Or Shira? Or just straight up Bu?” Semi asked excitedly and Shirabu pressed his eyebrows together. 

“Umm, first of all, no. I don’t like those nicknames. Second of all, didn’t the Boss say ‘no nicknames or first names’?” Shirabu pointed out. Semi shrugged. 

“I thought I explained that he doesn’t care what we do when we’re by ourselves. Plus, it isn’t hurting anyone if it’s just between you and I, right?”

“It hurts my pride and ego, that’s what it hurts,” Shirabu murmured and Semi laughed. 

“Okay, Shira, whatever you say.”

________________________________

Semi was bored, sitting in the corner watching Shirabu type away at his computer and work on something that Semi had no idea what it was. Semi tapped his leg anxiously. 

“Semi, if you’re bored, leave,” Shirabu instructed. 

“But I wanna be with you!” Semi whined and Shirabu sighed. 

“You’re so cheesy, Semi-san. I can’t,” Shirabu scoffed. Semi came up behind Shirabu and gave him a hug from behind causing Shirabu to squeal. “Oh my lord-” Shirabu mumbled at the sound that came from his mouth. Semi chuckled. 

“You’re so cute, Bu.”

“Please, stop it. I kissed you once, don’t be so romantic,” Shirabu cringed. 

“Um, twice if I recall.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh my god, Bubu, flatter me  _ once _ !”

“You flatter yourself enough.” Shirabu’s eyes rolled and Semi fake pouted. “Go to bed.”

“Only if you do too. It’s late, Shira, c’mon,” Semi begged. Shirabu sighed and set down what he was working on. 

“Fine. But only because you’re annoying me while I work and I’m really tired from the training simulation today,” Shirabu lied. In reality, he liked Semi telling him what to do, even if it was sort of jokingly. He found it very hot. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Semi said. 

They left the office, Shirabu quietly shutting and  _ locking _ his office. They knew that everyone else was probably asleep or trying to fall asleep so they tiptoed silently down towards the sleeping quarters. Sadly, the only route from Shirabu’s office to the sleeping area was past the Boss’s office. So as the crept past, they practically held their breaths. But, something in the office caught Semi’s attention and he held his arm up to stop Shirabu from walking. 

“Semi-san, c’mon, please… let’s just go-” Shirabu started, barely a whisper. 

“Shh, listen,” Semi commanded, cutting Shirabu off. 

Both boys stood on the opposite side of the hall from the Boss’s office door, still holding their breaths so they could hear what was going on. The door to the office had a window but the window was tinted so all you could see were outlines and the boys were crouched, out of sight from the window. 

There were two people in the office; one was clearly the Boss and the other… well, that was Tendou. Semi could tell from the other’s thin, tall, lean figure and spiked up hair. Semi raised an eyebrow at Shirabu but Shirabu was extremely concentrated on the events occurring inside the other room. 

“ _ I fucking told you already. I  _ don’t _ wanna talk. You made your decision; I’m just respecting you. Now respect  _ me,” they heard Tendou hiss. 

“Tendou, I fear I made a mistake,” they heard Ushijima respond, meekly. 

They’d never heard Ushijima talking like this. He sounded pained, desperate, weak, helpless, emotional… everything he never was around the others. Something was wrong and both Semi and Shirabu could sense it. 

“Damn, noticing it now? It’s a little late,  _ Boss _ ,” Tendou spat, causing Ushijima, Semi, and Shirabu to all cringe. Tendou was being awfully harsh to Ushijima and it utterly shocked both Semi and Shirabu.

Ushijima took a step closer to Tendou through the tinted window and Semi and Shirabu both sucked in a breath. 

“Stop overreacting. We can either make this work or not. And if you don’t… you’re going to have to leave the group,” Ushijima informed. 

Tendou took a step closer to Ushijma but Semi  _ knew _ it wasn’t a comforting step like the Boss’s had been. This step was a step of authority, one showing that Tendou practically  _ owned _ Ushijma. Tendou laughed. Like  _ really _ laughed. It was pure evil. Semi had only heard this laugh when he was about to torture a capture to their death. 

“Ushi, my dear, neither of those options are going to work,” Tendou informed, leaning into Ushijima’s face. 

Ushijima made no move to stop Tendou. Though Tendou looked like the one in control of the situation, Tendou, Semi, and Shirabu knew that the Boss could have Tendou on the floor in a second. But, it would only take a split second more for Ushijima to be in the exact position. They were pretty evenly matched in this situation. 

“And why is that, Satori?”

Tendou was skilled at combat, but Shirabu and Semi could tell this situation was throwing him off. So when he swung at Ushijma, he was blocked by Ushijma’s fist and then knocked down to the ground with a kick to the side. Tendou stood up and busted Ushijma’s lip; Ushijima giving Tendou a black eye. Tendou then pulled out a gun and held it up. 

“S-stop right now,” Tendou hissed, pointing the gun. Shirabu was literally gaping at this point and Semi was panicked, eyes wide. 

“Do we interfere?” Semi hissed. 

“What’s stopping Tendou from shooting us for eavesdropping?” Shirabu retorted. 

Ushijima’s laugh boomed from the room into the hall and Shirabu and Semi  _ knew _ all hell was about to break loose. 

“Put it down Tendou. You don’t want to mess with me,” Ushijima informed, pulling out an even bigger gun and pointing it. Tendou’s hand shook and he lowered the gun. “That’s what I thought. Now, get out!” Ushijma shouted. 

Semi and Shirabu looked at each other and shot up, making a dash for the sleeping quarters. 

“What the hell was that?” Tendou asked, leaving the office, clutching his blackeye. Ushijima emerged too, lip busted and bleeding out. 

“Was someone here?”

“I… don’t know,” Tendou mumbled. Ushijima sighed. 

“Go.”

“Yes, Boss,” Tendou responded, having finally got that Ushijima was the top dog through his thick skull. 


End file.
